Episode 8313 (31st January 2014)
Plot Nobody does anything to stop Roy. Put on the spot, Roy has a change of heart and ends up delivering a touching speech about Hayley. Sophie asks Eleanor Jacobs, who runs the soup kitchen, to tell Maddie that she didn't mind. Rob asks to join Tracy and Amy's movie night. He ends up enjoying himself. The mourners descend on the Rovers. Sally is furious that Sophie missed the funeral because of Maddie. Sophie tells her that Hayley would understand as she'd have wanted to help someone like Maddie. Roy is muted at the wake. Gail is upset that Nick has made arrangements to move out so soon and blames Leanne. Nick tells her he doesn't want to stay. Sophie tells Steph about the kiss and wonders what it means. Steph thinks Sophie fancies Maddie. Roy starts to feel besieged by well-wishers. He slips out of the Rovers while no-one is watching while they are all singing Close to You. Mary finds it too much and enjoys a private dance in the back yard. Norris joins her. Beth drunkenly asks Kirk to marry her. He takes it seriously and says yes but she's fallen asleep. Fiz and Anna find a note from Roy saying he's gone to visit Sylvia. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Eleanor Jacobs - Lynda Rooke *Suzie Forrester - Kate Rutter Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls *Funeral venue - Interior *Soup kitchen *Cemetery Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy feels besieged by well-wishers at the wake and escapes the barrage of sympathy. Noticing his absence, Anna and Fiz call at the cafe and find he has left them a note; and Sophie tells Steph that Maddie kissed her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,170,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "The truth is, she was not perfect. She was flawed. She was real. She was my light, my beautiful coruscating light. My life was a dark corner and she came into it. I could see. I could see the world with her. I understood life. I understood love. She was my constant, my comfort, my compass." Category:2014 episodes